parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Defense Mechanisms
town at the Beach Pneumatic Subway, Roo, Max, Tigger, Zummi, and Mortimer are getting ready to go on their journey and Ernest, Opal, and Jelly are saying goodbye Ernest/Papa: I hope you find your fortune. Opal/Mama: Here, Roo. Take this for luck. Roo a pot Roo/Fievel: Thanks, Mama. Uh, what is it? Opal/Mama: Tunafish soup. Roo/Fievel: Mama, it's not a picnic, we're exploring the tunnel! Opal/Mama: So? A person's got to eat. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: I assure you, Madame. we have more than enough provisions, which are also easier to carry. Mortimer/Scuttlebutt: an enormous pack of supplies That's a matter of opinion. and Max jump down the steps eager to get started Roo/Fievel: Don't worry, Mama. I'll be fine. Jelly/Tanya: He always says that, but then-- Ernest/Papa: Jelly. Jelly/Tanya: annoyed I know, I know, don't help. Max, Tigger, Zummi, and Mortimer walking through the tunnel Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Sure. March me to the Center of the Earth. Save for the constant pain, I don't mind at all. Roo/Fievel: Cheer up, Mortimer! If we're right, there's a reward waiting at the end of the line. Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: chuckles Spotty little runt. If I had me way, the only thing waiting for you at the end of the line would be the end of the line! whispering in an unintelligent language and they walk away; scene fades to the animals walking into a tunnel, as water can be heard rushing Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: I say. Do you hear something? Roo/Fievel: Sounds like...running water. Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: What? Like them Injuns had indoor plumbing? Get off! chuckles Max/Tony: I don't know, it's awful wet. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: I believe there's an underground river just beyond this wall. Roo/Fievel: Ooh, what's this mean? run towards an Indian painting wall Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Ah. It seems the natives suffered some sort of cataclysm, as in an invasion or a flood. Tigger/Tiger: Flood? I-I-I'm allergic to that much water. Guys? Huh? Uh, Roo! Max! Hey, guys, wait for me! trips and falls on Mortimer Mortimer/Scuttlebutt: Get off! Get off! Get off! Tigger/Tiger: Oh, uh, sorry. Roo, Max and Zummi Whatcha lookin' at? Max and Zummi point at the secret chamber Ooh! the crew walks through the chamber Max/Tony: Get a load of this place! accidentally pushes on a pressure pad and the ground rumbles Hey, what's going on?! Tigger/Tiger: I'm getting a real sinking feeling! Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Oh, my! Seems we've triggered some sort of a pressure pad. Max/Tony: Which means? Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Which means, we're going to, uh, what is it? Oh, you know-- Tigger/Tiger: Die?! Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Yes, that's it. the ground stops rumbling, two seconds later, hot coal is poured from the ceiling; the group runs through different passage ways Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Coming through! Coming through! Make way! Make way! Max, Zummi, Tigger, and Mortimer run into their booby trap sides, Roo and Max are running from swinging-hammers, Tigger running on sharped-treadmill, Zummi and Mortimer are running and stop Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Alright, I quit. Live it up. Here you go. Take it, take it, take it! gives the big backpack to Zummi Huh? creaking sound is heard; Mortimer turns around to see automatic bows primed with arrows; Mortimer runs towards Zummi as the bows fire their arrows; Mortimer hides behind Zummi who unknowingly uses the backpack as a shield against the arrows Mortimer/Scuttlebutt: Give me that! bows reload, causing the two to dash away; soon, Roo, Max, Tigger, Zummi, and Mortimer meet up again after going through the booby traps Tigger/Tiger: Can we go home now? Max, Zummi, Tigger, and Mortimer escape from spinning booby traps and are then sliding on a slide and they fall into a Native American net Tigger/Tiger: Uh, where are we? Max/Tony: Ask them. points at a muscular white dog with black ears and a black nose wearing a black T-shirt. This is Dudley Puppy, a small white dog with black ears and a black nose. This is Snoopy. A white dog with a black nose and red collar. This is Brian Griffin. The dogs poke at the group with their spears Tigger/Tiger: Whoa! Mortimer/Scuttlebutt: Hey, now, those are sharp!